Episode 171 (1st August 1962)
Plot Jack has to model Annie's hat while she makes some alterations to it. She wants to go to No.1 to help out but Jack knows she's just being nosy. All of Val's wedding plans are in place and going to perfection with the exception of the bouquet which she doesn't like and she determines to make her own arrangement with white ribbon from Gamma Garments. In No.3 things aren't going as smoothly where Ken suffers from a hangover and nerves, the best man is ill and Nancy has to fetch him a sedative, and Albert finalises his "father of the bride" speech having exchanged his morning suit for more appropriate attire. The ladies drink tea as they assemble in No.1. Annie is annoyed when Beattie turns up in a similar hat to hers. Minnie gives Val a small white milk jug as a present, annoying Martha and Ena for going against them. The Hewitts swap their washing machine for a smaller one. Emily is saddened as she has to work and can't see the wedding. Lucille hates her bridesmaid's outfit. Frank and Ken remember Ida before they leave for the church. Albert tells Val she looks a treat as she comes down in her dress and he leads her to the church. Annie, Esther, Florrie, Harry, Nancy, Beattie, Len, Minnie, Martha, Ena, Sheila and Doreen watch as Ken and Val marry. Most of the women cry through the service. Confetti is thrown over the couple as they leave the church and photographs are taken. The three ladies retire to the Rovers while the reception takes place and they dissect the service. Ena offers to buy Elsie a drink and overcome her depression. She tells her willing listener to keep an air of mystery about her when dealing with men. The couple leave on their honeymoon. Doreen and Sheila are thrilled at the wedding. Emily is depressed that she's been a bridesmaid but never a bride. Harry and Lucille arrive home to find Concepta missing. Annie also arrives home, drunk on the table wines served at the reception. Harry comes into the Rovers looking for Concepta and is told by Jack that he's just taken her to the hospital as the baby's on the way. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Beattie - Gabrielle Daye Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *Even though this episode aired on 1st August 1962, the events depicted took place on 4th August, as mentioned in later episodes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The great day dawns - and not only for the happy couple *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,241,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 170). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1962'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1962 episodes Episode 0171 Episode 0171